


Jazz It Like Jess

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facials, Femslash, Girl Penis, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: After a big game against a rival team, Jess and Jules find a special way to celebrate together in the team's shower room. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex Jess. G!P Jess x Jules. Femslash.
Relationships: Jess Bhamra/Jules Paxton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Jazz It Like Jess

Time had slowed down to a crawl for Jesminder.

She stood over the ball and glanced up at what was in front of her. A wall of five players stood between her and the goal of the opposing team. She locked eyes with the goalkeeper, who was also working to organising her defensive wall. Around her, Jess could hear one half of the stadium cheering her on and the other half heckling her, hoping that she would miss this free-kick. She knew that it would be the last kick of the game. At least, it would be for normal time.

The game was level. The Hounslow Harriers were tied 2-2 with their opponents. The other team outmuscled them and were tactically superior, but somehow, Jess and her teammates had fought on throughout the 90 minutes. But she knew that they wouldn't survive extra time. If she missed this shot and the game continued for another half an hour, they would be overrun and the game would be lost. She had to make this shot and win the game now for her team to progress to the next round.

Luckily for her, the referee was still talking with the other team, trying to get their defensive wall in a line. Jess took a deep breath and for a moment hesitated. She wondered if she was the right person to take this free-kick.

''Don't do that.'' A voice suddenly snapped her back down to earth.

Jess turned and saw her teammate and girlfriend, Juliette Paxon, standing next to her, giving her a supportive look.

''Jules,'' Jess whispered. ''Don't hold it against me if I miss.''

Jules smirked. ''I won't. Because I know that you won't miss.''

Jess rolled her eyes. She appreciated her girlfriend's endless belief in her abilities. ''I'm going top right corner. I've noticed she has trouble diving that way.''

''Try to put some bend on it. You've got the wall of china blocking your path. The only way you can get it around them is to literally go around them.''

''I'm not Roberto Carlos!''

Jules stared at her girlfriend intensely. ''That's right. Who are you?''

''I'm Jesminder Kaur! Star player of Hounslow Harriers! And I'm about to score a 90th-minute winner.''

''That we agree on,'' Jules said and then backed away.

The referee judged everything to be ready and blew their whistle. It was now all on Jess's shoulders. She took a few steps back and held her breath once again. She focused on the point she wanted to hit. The goalkeeper knew where she was aiming. But it didn't matter. If Jess kicked this ball right, no goalkeeper in the world would be able to save this. She ran to the ball and swung her leg. The ball rocketed into the air, up and around the wall. Everyone watched it curve and dip. The goalkeeper hurried and flung herself in the air to try parry the ball away.

Her fingertips grazed against the ball as it spun, causing it to spin faster and curve further. Jess's heart stopped as she saw the ball rattled against the post.

It kept spinning, turning towards the goal and crashing against the back of the net. She had done it.

Jess leapt into the air in celebration. Her teammates rushed to congratulate her, with Jules being the first to lift her up. The scoreboard changed to 3-2 in their favor. The referee pressed the whistle to their lips and blew for full time. Jess had won the game for them. They were through to the next round.

XXX

The team locker room was a chorus of singing and celebration. They may not have won the tournament yet, but Jess had just kicked out the favorites and the team everyone considered the strongest in the cup. She was making a name for herself. Each day that passed she was glad she decided to pursue her career in football. She was happy to have her family supporting her all the way, even though they still insisted on changing the team's kit to be more modest.

Their coach reminded them not to get complacent. There was still a few more rounds to go, but their next game wasn't going to be for another 2 weeks, so they deserved to have a little time to celebrate. The other girls were planning to head out for a small party, but Jess declined on this occasion. She told her teammates that she had promised her family she would come to visit. The only one who didn't insist on her coming out was Jules, much to everyone's surprise as they would have thought the two of them would have liked to go out tonight. But Jess and Jules had their own ideas.

Jules volunteered to stay behind and clean up. Before long, it was just her and Jess in the showers together, washing away the sweat from a hard-fought game.

''Crap,'' Jules groaned, running a finger over a small bruise on her arm that she had acquired during the game. ''Another one I'll need to hide from my mom.''

''She knows you're going to get bruises,'' Jess said as she stood under her own shower. ''I don't see what the big deal is.''

''The big deal is that she'll demand to know who did this so that she can find their address and hunt them down.''

Jess laughed. ''I don't think even my parents would do that…'' she thought about it for a moment. ''Actually, maybe they would.''

The two of them shared a laugh together. Jules stepped out of her shower first as she was the first to get the dirt off her legs and feet. She reached for the knob to turn the water off, however, she found herself distracted by her girlfriend. Jess had turned around to wash her hair. Her front was facing Jules, giving the young woman the best view possible of Jess's toned body and a certain appendage dangling between her legs. It was no secret to anyone in the team that Jess was Intersex. She was part of the team, so they showered together. Jess thought that maybe the girls liked it because it gave them some eye candy. Although, once she and Jules started dating, the other ladies didn't dare to antagonize Jules in any way. That being said, Jess was perfectly fine with Jules staring at her.

Jess kept her eyes closed as she washed her hair. When she was done, she opened her eyes and jumped back to see that Jules was standing right in front of her. ''Uh…hi.''

Jules smiled and leaned in closer. Her lips were inches away from Jess's. For a moment, it looked like they were about to touch when Jules suddenly pulled away, moving her mouth to Jess's ear instead. ''Now, let's celebrate in our own special way.''

Jess shuddered with anticipation as she felt Jules's hands glide down her body. Her fingertips traced over her firm stomach. They both enjoyed the feeling of Jules's fingers going over the bumps of Jess's ab muscles. Her hand kept moving lower and lower until she was within touching distance of Jess's hardening cock. Jess couldn't wait to feel Jules's fingers wrap around her thick shaft. Even though she wasn't fully erect yet, she was big enough to give her girlfriend enough to play with. However, Jules didn't move any further.

Jess moaned in frustration, though she couldn't hide her growing arousal. ''Don't tease me.''

Jules simply smirked in response. She glanced down to see her girlfriend's cock rising, enjoying how big Jess was getting, but she didn't indulge Jess's demands. Not yet, at least. Her hand rubbed Jess's toned body, feeling it rise and fall with every breath and every moan that slipped past Jess's lips. Precum leaked out of the tip. Jules licked her lips and that's when she felt that they had both waited long enough. As Jess stood under the still running shower, Jules dropped to her knees. Jess's cock was now standing just inches away from her face.

''Teasing you is half the fun,'' Jules said huskily.

''What's the other half?'' Jess asked, holding back from thrusting her hips forward and rubbing her cock against Jules's face.

Jules stuck out her tongue and licked the underside of the shaft, gliding her tongue all the way up to the tip where she sucked on it, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend's pre-cum. Jess's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She tilted her head back, letting the water from the shower wash down her body as she felt Jules's lips wrap around the head of her cock. Despite how huge her cock was, she wasn't at full length yet, but that was what Jules wanted. She enjoyed feeling her girlfriend's cock grow in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Jules switched between light kisses and hard sucking as she slurped on Jess's cock. She licked it from the tip down to the base. When she was sure that Jess was fully erect, she alternated to her girlfriend's balls.

''Fuck, Jules…'' Jess groaned, feeling Jules's lips and tongue on her balls.

Jules flashed a smirk as she took on of Jess's balls in her mouth and pulled, swirling her tongue around it. Once she had given the other one the same treatment, she returned to taking Jess's cock in her mouth, taking her deeper into her mouth. She grabbed the base of Jess's cock, stroking the bottom half as she moved her lips down one inch at a time. Her mouth was stretched. Jess reached down and fisted Jules's hair, forcing her girlfriend to take her deeper. They both knew each other's limits, and Jess knew that Jules wasn't satisfied until she was deepthroating her girlfriend and took the full length into her mouth.

If the shower wasn't on, the room would be filled with the sound of Jules gagging repeatedly on Jess's cock. She sucked and choked on her girlfriend's thick length. Jess bucked her hips forward, thrusting into Jules's mouth and gripping her hair tightly to hold her in place. Soon there was no more room for Jules's hands as Jess's cock was now buried in her mouth, so she let Jess take control and fuck her face. Now that her hands were free, she reached down to rub her wet and aching pussy.

''You're so good at taking my cock!'' Jess grunted, watching her cock slide in and out of Jules's mouth.

Jules could feel Jess's cock throbbing in her mouth. Her pre-cum leaked onto her tongue more and more, meaning that Jess was getting close. She bobbed her head forward, feeling Jess's cock thrust down into her throat and her balls smack against her chin over and over again.

''Oh fuck!'' Jess cried out. ''I'm cumming, Jules!''

Moaning around Jess's cock, Jules reached around to cup Jess's ass and shoved her girlfriend's cock as far as it could reach into her mouth. Jess groaned with pleasure, holding onto Jules's hair with a vice-like grip as she felt ready to let loose. Jules was sucking her so hard, Jess felt like her balls were about to be drained dry. She unleashed thick spurts of hot cum into Jules's mouth. Jules's cheeks bulged and some of it dribbled out of the sides of her mouth as there was so much, but she was determined to slurp up as much of her girlfriend's see as she could. She enjoyed the feeling of it gushing down her throat. Jess kept thrusting into Jules's mouth, riding out the waves of her orgasm until she was finally spent.

After she had swallowed all that she could, Jules let Jess's softening cock slide out of her mouth, leaving a strand of cum and saliva connecting her lips and the tip. She lapped it up before giving the tip of her girlfriend's cock a gentle little suck.

Jess panted as her back slumped against the shower wall. ''That was quite the way to celebrate.''

Jules licked her lips and stood up. ''It's not over yet, luv.''

Jess let out a tired laugh. ''Give me a minute, babe.''

Jules seemed to put an extra bit of swagger with every movement of her body. She was fit and toned, probably more so that Jess. Jess could have easily blamed her mouth watering on the shower that was still going, but that wasn't going to convince anyone. Jules then grabbed Jess's hand and guided it towards her pussy. Jess didn't have to be a genius to know what Jules wanted her to do next. Jules let out a delightful moan as Jess's fingers stroked her slick pussy. It didn't last for long though, as Jules took Jess's hand and moved it over her mouth. Jess grinned as she licked her fingers, tasting Jules's juices and moaning. When Jules glanced back down, she could see Jess was getting hard again.

''Now, the real celebration begins!'' Jules said, letting go of Jess's hand and walking towards one of the other shower stalls.

Jess's eyes lingered on Jules's strong-looking back before moving downwards. Jules purposely swayed her hips with every step, giving her girlfriend an enticing view of her glorious ass. It didn't matter how many times she'd seen Jules's behind, Jess was left in awe every time. Jules pressed one hand against the wall and spread her legs further apart. With her back to Jess, she started to rub her pussy. She started off gently before she pumped her fingers inside of her entrance faster. Jules let out throaty moans of desire as she fingered herself while leaning against the shower wall, letting the water splash down on her.

Curious about what Jess was doing, Jules looked over her shoulder and was amused to find her girlfriend watching her masturbate. Jules wiggled her ass as if Jess needed any more tempting.

Jess licked her lips and gulped. ''Fuck, I'm so gay.''

Jules chuckled. ''I've heard that before.''

It took a few seconds before Jess could get out of her daze and walk up behind her girlfriend. ''Do all the girls really say that?'' she teased sarcastically. ''Jules, what would your mother say?''

Jules giggled then groaned. ''Please don't bring up my mom while I'm trying to seduce you. It ruins the mood.''

Jess laughed at her girlfriend's expense but didn't say another word. Now, she was going to let her actions do the talking. She stood right behind Jules, her cock was hard and throbbing once again, rubbing against Jules's ass. Jules shuddered and ground her ass against Jess's shaft, enjoying the feeling of her thickness sliding between her ass cheeks. Suddenly, Jess grabbed Jules's arm and pulled her hand away from her pussy. Jules whimpered, desperate to feel something against her burning pussy. Her breath hitched as Jess closed the distance between them and pressed Jules up against the wall, trapping her. Jules moaned as she felt her girlfriend's naked body up against hers, her soaked pussy being teased by Jess's cock rubbing against it.

Seconds felt like hours for Jules. She wanted to push her hips back so that Jess could enter her, but Jess was holding her in place, pinning her against the wall and rendering her unable to move. Jules petite breasts were pressed against the cold tiles of the shower wall. But the warmth of the water and the hotness radiating off their bodies meant it hardly bothered her.

Jules was so close to begging Jess to fuck her when she felt her girlfriend's lips on the back of her neck. Her knees were beginning to buckle with Jess's seemingly endless teasing. Jess grabbed her cock and stroked it, making sure that it was nice and wet for entry. Jules braced herself against the shower wall as she felt Jess grab her hips and hold her in place. Jess positioned her cock, rubbing the tip against Jules's entrance before slowly entering her.

''Oh fuck!'' Jules gasped.

Jess's huge, thick cock entering felt amazing, whether it be the first time or the hundredth time. At this point, they'd lost track of how many times they had sex. Jess released a primal growl as she pushed her cock deeper, feeling Jules's pussy tighten around her thick shaft. She then reached for Jules's hair, taking a fistful of it and pulled, earning more delightful moans of pleasure.

''Fuck me hard!'' Jules pleaded, feeling Jess pull out, leaving only the tip in before slamming back inside.

With her other hand, Jess gropes Jules's ass as she begins to thrust harder and faster, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched her cock slide in and out of Jules's pussy with relative ease. Despite her immense size and girth, Jules was so wet, she could start pounding her in no time. The water from the shower helped. Jess increased the speed and strength of her thrusts, causing Jules to moan louder. They knew that the rest of the team was gone, but they didn't care if anyone heard them. Even if the rest of the team came back and watched them, they wouldn't stop. In fact, that idea turned them both on even more.

''Did I ever tell you,'' Jules moaned between Jess's hard thrusts. ''The best feeling is when you fuck me from behind?''

Jess tugged on Jules's hair more, pulling her head back so that she could lean forward and move her mouth to her girlfriend's ear. ''Is that so?''

Jules hummed. ''Although, you're missing something…''

A loud slap echoed throughout the shower room, followed by a sharp cry of pleasure from Jules. Jess had brought her hand down on Jules's left ass cheek. And not a moment later, Jess spanked her right ass cheek even harder.

''I was waiting for the right moment!'' Jess said, nibbling Jules's earlobe before pushing her forward more.

Jules moaned as Jess fucked her harder and faster. Her whole body jerked with every hard spank Jess gave her. She was certain that she would have trouble sitting tomorrow, but it would be worth it. Her breasts were squashed against the wall as Jess rammed into her pussy over and over again without mercy, hitting all the right spots. With every powerful thrust and hard smack, Jules cried out for more.

The whole of Jess's length was being pushed in and pulled out of Jules's gushing pussy. She could feel it clenching around her throbbing shaft. It felt like a perfect fit for them both. Jess moved her hand again and Jules thought that she was about to spank her again and braced herself. But Jess's hand surprisingly moved to the front, slowly sliding underneath and began rubbing Jules's clit. Jules nearly collapsed under the weight of the intense pleasure, but she kept herself propped up against the wall and was also helped by Jess holding her.

''Jess! I'm gonna cum! Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!''

The pleasure being given to her by Jess fucking her from behind and rubbing her clit at the same time was overwhelming for Jules. She was standing on her toes and her back arched. Jess smiled proudly, knowing that she was about to make her girlfriend cum. She kept thrusting, feeling Jules's pussy clench and tighten around her shaft. She kissed the back of Jules's neck and kept rubbing her clit as she listened to her moans and waited for the joyful moment.

Jules came hard, gushing and squirting all over her girlfriend's cock. She braced herself against the wall to stop herself from collapsing. She rode out her orgasm on Jess's cock. The sensation had Jess getting closer too. It was at that moment that Jess remembered that they had neglected to use a condom, and she wasn't sure if it was a safe day for Jules. She held on for as long as she could, waiting until Jules was fully satisfied before she pulled out. At first, Jules was saddened to lose the feeling of Jess's cock being inside of her, but when she saw her girlfriend's face twist with pleasure, she knew what was about to happen and moved quickly.

Jess groaned as she came too. Jules had dropped to her knees and grasped Jess's cock to stroke it. It didn't need much more coaxing before it was firing jets of cum everywhere. Jules pointed the tip towards her face and let her girlfriend finish with a messy facial. She opened her mouth wide, catching any strands that landed on her tongue. She fondled Jess's balls, hoping to get every last drop.

Jess let out an exhausted moan as she gazed down at her girlfriend and smirked. Jules's face was painted with her seed. Jess helped Jules to stand and the two of them continued to make-out against the shower wall, letting the water from the shower spray down on them and clean away the sweat and cum.

They pulled away from a sweet kiss and Jules smirked. ''Score a few more winners and we'll make this a regular thing.''

Jess snickered. ''You mean this isn't already a regular thing?''

''In our own shower, yes. But I have to admit, doing it in the changing room shower is quite exciting.''

''That we agree on.'' Jess smiled and kissed her girlfriend once more.

If it weren't for the water starting to turn cold, there's a strong chance that the two of them would have continued into extra time.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY, REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS STORY. I REWATCHED BEND IT LIKE BECKHAM RECENTLY. I HADN'T SEEN IT SINCE I WAS LITTLE AND IT BROUGHT BACK SO MANY NOSTALGIC MEMORIES. WHY DIDN'T JESS AND JULES END UP TOGETHER? I'LL NEVER KNOW. BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKED SEEING THEM TOGETHER IN THIS STORY. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. I AM STARTING TO ENJOY WRITING FEMSLASH STORIES REVOLVING AROUND SOCCER PLAYERS. THANK YOU FOR READING. STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS AND WEAR YOUR MASKS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
